fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191123142331/@comment-27464072-20191123183939
Those Cures could work too. So, got any other Prism Change combinations? Anyway, here's what I got as a basic plot for the movie. The movie starts with the whole team doing the usual hang-out session during the OP as Aya asks Ayumi a question. "What would you do if you weren't a Precure?" Naturally this would confuse their mentor as she didn't really think about that (foreshadowing her fate at the end of the series). The rest of the Prism Hearts team soon chirp in on what they might have been like had they not become Precure (feel free to add what you'd like). Unkbeknownst to them, a mysterious woman had been listening in on their conversation and chose this moment to reveal herself to the girls as Izanami. After she summons some Astreroids, the Cures are able to defeat the squadron using the powers of the DokiDoki Precure and HUGtto Precure (both seasons that dealt with time travel). The battle impressed her enough that they were able to use those powers so effectively, before she snaps her fingers and cause the girls to revert back into their civilian wear. Wondering what had happened, Izanami told them that today would mark the last apperance of the Precure in history before walking through a mysterious portal. As soon as she left, the ground began to shake as the world they all knew began to crumble before them. When the earthquake stopped, the girls found themselves in a dystopian version of Yokohama already ruled over by Black Hole. The girls don't have time to reflect on the scene however as they're attacked by the Kiryu sisters (making their debut in the movie before appearing in the series proper). The girls prepare for another fight when Makoto, Yuri, and Ciel intercept to drive off the sisters. The trio are soon brought into a refugee camp where they meet Princess Marie Ange, who has been fighting the Black Hole Regime for quite some time now. Asking where the Precure was, the princess responded with her saying that there's no such thing as Precure. This confused the girls since obviously, they were Precure and they could still Prism Change into past Cures as well. They soon heard from Joe (Marie Ange's second-in-command) that Mana had just brought in another group of refugees, the Nono family. The girls go to meet them, but they noticed that Hana isn't with them. When asked why by Ayumi, Hana's little sister stated that she's been dead for almost a year ever since she took her own life. As they process what they had just heard, they soon noticed that there were plenty of past Cures and Precure allies all having been changed in some shape or form. When they ask Marie Ange about all this, she said that this all started many years ago, when a mysterious woman destroyed the Garden of Light with an army of villains. This soon caused the girls to realize that Izanami, the woman they had just fought against, was the same woman who destroyed the Garden of Light. Realizing what they must do, they decide to try and find a way to get back to the past and save the Garden of Light. Marie Ange soon went to Prince Kanata, one of her close allies, and asked if he knew any form of time travel. The prince directed them towards the remains of the KiraPati, which housed a special batch of KiraKiraun that could bring them to the past. However they're soon find the thieves from Haru no Carnival (making their only apperance in the seires) trying to sneak out of the ruins with the batch of KiraKiraun. The girls of course fight the thieves and eventually they are sent into the past as they meet Mipple and Mepple before the standard Precure third act happens where the girls confront Izanami, she reveals her backstory, they fight, and then they nearly get their asses kicked. However as they get back up, several bits of light come out of the girls' Miracle Prism Lights and dissapear into the presant, where the various allies and past Cures are given smaller versions of the girls' main weapons. Cue the Miracle Light segment and this causes a new set of Prism Cards to appear, ones for Cure Hope, Cure Joy/Izanami, Refi, the Sakura from Dream Stars, and the ancient Cure Ange, as well as cause the Cure Moforun to appear. This instigates an all Movie Cure Prism Change and they defeat Izanami, they restore history, and everything's hunky-dory...except when they check their Prism Card collection, they notice five cards that aren't supposed to be there. They read... Cure Sakura Cure Ocean Cure Terra Cure Steel Cure Pyre Basically it would tease the designs for Shinobi Stars Precure right before Cure Sakura appears in PHPC50